User blog:Esten Kei/Reacting to my old avatars... *CRINGE* (Old VS New)
Hello everyone! Welcome back to my channel! So some days ago I was looking through my old graphistic files on my computer and I entered a folder named "wiki stuff"... Oh my god. All these old designs poped up. From my first fanmade coaches to my first fanmade avatars, everything was there. Well, I certainly had a reaction and I thought it'd be fun to share it with you and also do a comparison between my stuff then and an avatar I just whipped up... Let's start in chronological order! . 'My Old Fanmades...' So, I found this blog of mine that is supposed to be a collection of all the fanmade coaches I made on these first blogs... https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Esten_Kei/Fanmade_requested_tracklist_and_dancers This is sooo cringey omg... Let's look closely at some coaches (this is painful)... This one is supposed to be a fanmade coach of "Want You to Know". This is so bad. It couldn't be worse. First of all, why is everything outlined? And what are those pants? And what's that color scheme? And what's that pose? What is she doing? XD The next one is not that bad actually. I mean I like the concept (for which I take no credit cuz it was requested - I don't remember by whom). IS HER HAIR FREE-HANDED?! This is bad... wow. And are those on her head supposed to be roses? Was I lazy or just that bad? WOW this one is BAADD... WHAT'S THIS? This is hot garbage ����... They look sooo awkward. And what are those clothes? What's that pant thingie on P1? And is that a belt? Is he a wrestler or sth? Literally, what was I thinking??? And the shine effect is ready to spoil your pc screens... So bad. Anyways, all these are accompanied by their awful avatars... Dancer 2 avatar.png Dancer 4 avatar.png Duet 2 avatar 1.png THESE. SUCK. �� WHY DID I THINK FREE-HANDING looked good??? Omygod especially the hair highlight... And "Prayer in C"'s free-handed make up... It's so so bad. Honestly, how did you let me do this to you? lol . 'My New Designs' Finally on to something refreshing... I just discovered a song yesterday and I liked it so much I've been playing it over and over again. Thus, I made an avatar for it! The song is "Hi, it's Me" by Ashnikko... ...and I actually created this for TDFR3 but I dunno if it will make it to the final cut yet. Anyways, I feel this looks really good. I mean, I don't wanna flatter my own self but I am SO happy with how it turned out... I especially like the hair color and how it goes with those neon-y shades. BTW, this is inspired by the artist herself. I saw she generally styles her blue hair like that and also considering her love for anime/electronic (whatever lol) vibes, I added those futuristic shades. Tell me what you think! :D Thank you all for reading through this! I wanna thank anyone and everyone who would comment on those hella old blogs and actually express interest and request more and more. Without you, I would've never done more on this. I would've never think I could do digital drawing. And now here we are... �� And don't forget to never give up! I only got to where I am cuz I never stopped practising! So if you are into fanmade designing, don't stop! You will be more and more satisfied with every single design you produce. �� Category:Blog posts